Stirred
by Tuesday The First
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione is stirred from her sleep by a certain Death Eater. BellatrixHermione.


_AN: Just a oneshot. I have many ideas for BellatrixHermione fics but none that exceed a oneshot.  
Here is one that came about one night. Maybe I will get a good one that will be many chapters.  
_Disclaimer: _I don't know. Simple as that.  
Happy Valetines day. Enjoy._

**Stirred**

Hermione stirred in her sleep.

There was no sound. She strained her ears harder to pick up even the fragment of a sound, but only a faint ringing of silence in them. Quickly, she obtained her wand from beneath her pillow and got up anticipating the creaks in the floor that didn't come when she stepped. Hermione's heart speed up. There was magic being used that wasn't her own and in the Muggle world that wasn't a good sign.

Wand at the ready Hermione, reached for the knob of her door getting it turned only half way when the door flung open with a gust that sent her rocketing backwards into a bookshelf. No second to think she leapt up stunning spell on her tongue when something hit her throat holding the words down. Hermione raised her wrist to perform the incantation in her mind but a voice oh so familiar racked her ears.

"If you value any of your filthy mudblood life you'd drop your wand." Eyes now in focus Hermione looked in horror at the women before her. Sallow black eyes peered back at her from a paling sunken face outlined by thick straggly black hair that fell on her shoulders like old cobwebs.  
How did she find her? Out of the years, she had escaped to her parent's home, no Death Eater had reached her, yet Bellatrix Lestrange was standing before her, a manic expression pulled over her sunken face, wand shoving deeper into the crevice in her the Gryffindor's neck, her blackened nails pressing into her scalp.

"Let go of me." Hissed Hermione struggling against the Death Eater's grasp.

Bellatrix cackled, pure amusement burning in her eyes at the girl's request. "Is that all you got? 'Let go of me'? Most would be beggin' for their life." Hermione jerked again only for her head to be banged against the wall even harder. "Crucio-"

"Protego." They said at the same time, the force of both spells knocking them apart.

Hermione ducked under the spark of red and jumped for the door with one thought in mind: Mom and dad!

"No you don't. Crucio." She uttered her favorite spell again and Hermione hit the floor wither in pain for a second before ropes wrapped around her legs and yanked her back into Voldemort's most reliable servant's hands.

The brunette thrashed against the ropes that began to squeeze her. The lights started to fade in and out at the lack of oxygen, her arms tingled and braced against the pressure strong enough to crack her bones.

Dark eyes found hers and she stifled a scream as Bellatrix ran her long nails over her temple and down her neck, the feather touches making the younger girl shiver and the eerie chortle rising goosbumps on her skin.

"Pathetic." Snarled Bellatrix and Hermione sucked in a breath as air came back to her. She began to get up when the Death Eater forced her back onto the ground, then dipped to place a peck on the younger ones lips.

Hand shaking, Hermione reached up and touched the woman's chilled skin. "How did you find me?" She whispered, voice quivering. No matter what they shared, she couldn't shake the nerves that engulfed her around the evilest Death Eater.

"That doesn't matter." She shot back. "Just know I won't be back for some time."

Fear sparked in Hemrione's dark brown eyes. "Has Voldemort found out?" She asked as she was lifted to her feet.

Bella shook her head. "He just thinks I really want to murder the mudblood." The brunette cringed at the offensive name but made no remark about it. Old habits were hard to break. The Death Eater sneered and grabbed her forearm. "I have to go."

"Okay." Hermione stretched onto her toes to reach Bellatrix's surprising soft lips relishing in the touch, morbid shivers running up and down her body as Bella tasted her deeply, and passionately making it known that this would be their last meeting for a very long time.

The Woman broke back, breath steady while Hemrione gasped. "Next time, I will kill you." She hissed holding her wand at the ready.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped into her bed. "You say that every time." And with a spin, Bellatrix was gone.

_El Fin_


End file.
